


群魔

by Bluefarewell



Category: 300 (Movies), Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: Leto与Stelios，也可以看作俄瑞斯忒斯与皮拉德斯的另一种改编吾友Fidelio为这篇文做的插图，又名摸得一条好葱烧鲤鱼：http://fideliomadworld.lofter.com/post/164e42_12be7213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouisanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/gifts).



夜已经深了，少女无意识地扯了扯身上薄薄的羊毛长袍，对抵挡夜间的寒露而言，这件旧衣委实有些不足，但她也没有更好的来代替。她小心地绕过伏在地上沉睡的侍女，快步走出内室，然后驻足于走廊上，侧耳倾听。

所有人都安歇，香料令他们沉沉入眠。即使是终日喧闹的宴会厅中，此时也没有一丝声响。巡夜的士兵斜倚在大理石柱栏边，神色正酣，油灯已经燃尽，在月光下不甘寂寞地反射着些微亮色。

她跑得太急，向着他们之前约好的地方，未梳好的发髻散开来，在夜风中飞扬。路过阿丽娅的宫室时她远远瞥了一眼，她的姑母半伏在自己的床榻，松散的长发披在亚麻枕上，一条戴着金饰的手臂裸露在外，看上去睡得很熟，尽管所有人都清楚——他们永远不可能真正入睡，先祖的记忆流淌在精神中，每时每刻。或许在梦里，阿丽娅，权倾一时的王后，也在面对着他们的诱惑，抗拒着他们的声音。

她本应该睁大眼睛，少女想。就像她的卫兵。寻常时间，这宫殿里的卫士们永远训练有素，目光戒备而警惕，尤其当落在她身上的时候。他们从不交谈，但她知道，那意思是清楚无疑的——不能放她自由。在他们的父亲为阿耳戈斯都城带来灾难，犯下大逆不道的罪行后，在她的兄长Leto下落不明，传说他已陷入疯狂、与他们疯癫的父辈一同毁灭，并死在海上之后，她已经是这被咒诅的家族最后的成员，甚至没有一母同胞的姐妹来与她分担软弱的责任。

厄崔迪的双胞胎——这曾经是人们提到他们的名字。如今，她只是阿耳戈斯的Ghanima公主，兄长曾亲昵地唤她Ghani，独自一人，被囚禁于她亲人筑起的高墙之后。

她唯一的亲人阿丽娅，命画师耗尽数年时光，为公主的寝宫墙上绘制坦塔罗斯在地狱的盛景，色彩乖张而明丽的彩绘，面目可憎的坦塔罗斯在画中孤立无措，淹没脖颈的波浪托起弑亲者痛苦呼告的头颅，巨大的岩石悬挂在他的头顶，永生永世无法解救。那无比熟悉的情景，蓄意用来警告她的下场，她都明白。没有什么能瞒过厄崔迪的双胞胎，即使是阿丽娅也不能。

但她也明白世代流淌在他们血管中的诅咒，而如今，该是这个预言实现的时候了。少女想起在宫墙后孤身捱过的日日夜夜，在坦塔罗斯的注视之下，她默念着，我的哥哥就要回来了。他将归来，他遵守诺言。

她继续奔跑。在无数个夜晚，她想象着再见到Leto的情形，他的形貌想必早已改变，与记忆中的九岁孩童大相径庭。但肉体的变化于他们无虞，即使死亡亦如此。高贵的穆阿迪布的儿子和女儿，即使被囚禁，被放逐，在节庆盛宴之时被驱赶到贱民所住的广场，生命中的天然联系仍然能第一时间让她注意到潜行人群中的兄长。共享的记忆令少女在祭酒的人群中一眼便认出那位佯作旅人打扮的美丽少年，如她所惦念的一般无二。他也抬起头来，安静地望着她，神情近乎天真，却将一切了然于胸。两双蓝得异常的眼睛相触时，她便明白，没有什么能把他们两人分开。

他回来了，来履行诺言。

一桩无法推脱的罪行。她的兄长早已看到这一点。早在卫兵假借出宫巡游之名试图执行阿丽娅的命令，结束Leto的性命之时；早在他受众神庇佑避开了凡人的刀刃，逃向遥远的外邦之时。他们都明白，厄崔迪的双胞胎手上必将沾染亲人的鲜血，他必将归来，让这宫殿化作一片火海。

我们必须要这么做吗？她在意识中轻声问自己的半身。

我们别无选择。我们的姑母杀死了父亲和其他至亲，而我们将结束她的性命。

厄里倪厄斯。少女缓声说出报仇神的名字。她们不会放过你。

正当的复仇应当得到尊重，愤怒在我们的血缘中，这一天无可逃脱。

Leto，如果我们遵守诺言，是不是意味着你必然面临比坦塔罗斯更残酷的命运？Ghani的心中发出疑问。你可知道，你将痛不欲生，丧失神智，永远被复仇女神追逐？你将在自己的城邦中被民众用乱石砸死，即使逃脱，也将被丰产的大地和光明的天空永久不容？

如果有这一天，跪在祭坛前的也将是我。无须担心，妹妹。你不必为未犯下的罪孽乞援，这份重担不会加在你的心灵之上。

她们会以黑色的爪牙抓挠你，以流淌着毒液的火焰灼烧你，我亲爱的哥哥，古老诸神的审判无处不在，我们将无处可逃。

让她们来吧。Leto说。何况，我并不是孤单一人。

我的兄长，我同父的血亲，她喃喃自语，在你下定决心之前，请不要推开她的门扉，请让我至少先见你一面。

但意念中的声音不再传来，黑夜复归寂静，少女驻足庭院，目光落于宫殿的幢影，寻找着兄长的身影，心中默默祈祷。


	2. Chapter 2

凡人的计划总不会如想象的那般顺利，他心知肚明。而任性的神祇会庇佑交战的哪一方，更是无解的谜，这是荷马教给他的第一课。少年紧了紧腰间的硬质匕首，轻捷地翻过一堵墙，向最深处潜行。无须阿里阿德涅虚空的线团指引而深入黑暗的迷宫，这里，他一清二楚。

它曾是他熟悉的地点，休憩的港湾，嬉戏欢笑的乐园。祖母，父亲，妹妹，邓肯，伊如兰夫人……甚至曾对两兄妹和蔼无比的阿丽娅。但那些往事已被掩藏在曾见证过手足相残的宫墙深处，血迹也被洗清。如今归来的是已满十七岁，到达预言年龄的王子。

当他们出生时，洛克西阿斯的祭司曾发出不祥的预告：这对双胞胎的降世预示着禁术复苏，厄崔迪亲族残杀的开始。在罪人坦塔罗斯后裔的屋檐下，一母所生的同胞必将手足相残。而当稚子长大成人，他们必将带来这一切的终结。

在他长到七岁，到了应当离开女子的宫闱、交给家庭教师培养成人的年龄时，兄妹两人见证了双亲的死亡。如预言中所说一般，父亲穆阿迪布犯了禁忌，试图打开通往古老传说中金色之路的大门，结果却只是导致自己和血缘相通的阿丽娅夫人都发了疯，他们陷入狂乱，永世受诅。最终，无法自控的穆阿迪布在自己的宫廷里被亲生妹妹谋害。不久，继母伊如兰夫人也悄无声息地消失了。人们说她悲痛异常，于是追随国王而去，投身于大海深处。

但流言不胫而走，很快便传入年幼的双胞胎耳中。Leto从人们隐秘的话中听闻，亲族的血玷污了泉水，纯洁的宁芙从此不再光顾厄崔迪家族的宫殿。

阿耳戈斯的国王与王后死于非命，国王的母亲遭到流放。顷刻之间，新后阿丽娅身旁所余惟有年幼的公主与王子。不久后，噩运再度降临到双胞胎中的哥哥身上。那天，当Leto与教师一同外出，却目睹了本应担任护卫的士兵途中亮出了黑色的刀刃，自己的老师为保护幼主，浴血而死之时，他便明白：预言从不放过凡人。

一无所有时，雅典接纳了他，年轻的王子在伊如兰夫人的远亲门下作为学徒成长。那座神圣城邦中的教师传授他演说与修辞，哲学与历史，他敬重这些经验丰富的学者，但更重要的东西——行军、战法、格斗乃至杀戮——却是从另一个人那里得来。这些年来，Leto不曾有一刻忘记自己的本性，尽管自受教育以来便一直爱慕着阿提卡那古老的城邦，但他的血脉里终究流淌着的是迈锡尼人的血，来自珀罗普斯与阿特柔斯，最早向亲族挥刀的名字——

有一刹那，他似乎又看见了那些古老大地的可怖女神，她们身形如蛇，目光如炬，神出鬼没地在角落中潜伏着，提醒他必须履行的义务，这是他的天命。

Leto无声地在身后掩上一扇镀金的大门，这间宫室同样寂静，没有备好的刀枪在等待不速之客，墙角的赫尔墨斯铜像会替他见证一切。

离阿丽娅夫人的寝宫很近了，他能感觉到充斥在空气中的香料余韵。黑色的灰烬被封存在镶有常春藤与葡萄叶的陶罐里，不同于来自雅典的油膏和东方的异香，是近似妖术的味道，为了进入无梦的睡眠而焚烧的禁忌。多年来，阿丽娅无法入眠，姑母的记忆远比他更深远，更黑暗，妹妹告诉他，这些年，她一直在向狄俄尼索斯的狂女与医神的祭司献祭，祈求秘仪、香料与色雷斯的药酒，用以压制脑海深处邪恶的身影，但收效甚微。

他们并不憎恨她，甚至还心怀怜悯。早在那些邪恶的记忆第一次浮现，开始侵蚀阿丽娅的意识时，兄妹俩便已经失去了曾经亲切的姑母，之后所余，不过是已死的精神试图侵占她最后残余的躯壳，那里只有先祖们的诱惑，与报仇神时刻不停的呼唤。Leto知道，厄里倪厄斯诅咒他的同时也诅咒着阿丽娅，她们神出鬼没，不断在耳畔引诱挑衅，渴求着厄崔迪家族的灵魂，无论是那年长者抑或年轻人。

注定的血案在父亲离开人世时已经发生。而他所为只是结束她的痛苦，为阿耳戈斯取回属于穆阿迪布的权柄。

被阿丽娅牢牢掌握在手中的权柄。

当前进的身形被夜空中突如其来的无数精神套索缚紧时，Leto甚至没有感到任何惊讶。金色虚空的绳索攀上他的手臂与腰身，渐渐缩紧，是他熟识的战斗技巧。

他的目光随破空而来的绳索游移，解除束缚并非不可能，只是需要小心动用禁术这把双刃剑。厄崔迪家族的精神力量乃是一个讯息——这会引起共鸣的力量彼此吸引，最终可能会引发两个异能者间的对决，那是最坏的情况。

他回想父亲曾说过的话。记住，我的孩子。穆阿迪布说，禁术会诱惑人心。在灵魂所在的世界中，切勿以为自己无所不能，那将让你堕入无渊的深井，永不复归。

Leto深吸一口气，黑色的花纹攀升上他的脸，意识深处有什么阀门被开启了。

禁忌的精神能力与涌入耳边的嘈杂声一起流淌出来，越来越响亮，是卫兵们的叫嚷、盔甲的碰撞与长矛曳地的清脆声音，从遥远的黑暗中层层涌现，直到他身旁。是的，他想，阿丽娅，我的同类，我早知道你不会如此放松警惕。

他屏息静气，试图追溯精神套索的源头。战胜她，一切都将消失，即使是此刻戒备森严的护卫，肉体上的伤痛不算什么，但一旦他的精神被捕获，或让那些魂灵的记忆占了上风——

 

放弃吧，孩子。前方没有道路。  
穆阿迪布之子，让我们来帮助你，只要你让我们自由。  
你在等什么？弑父的仇人，你的仇恨，你的秘密就在眼前！  
我的孩子，让我离开这里。这是阿伽门农的声音，让我洗清你的仇，和阿耳戈斯的悔恨。  
抓住他。克吕泰涅斯特拉在吼叫，我的祈求是为了什么？忏悔吧，你这不洁的罪人！

 

狂笑的女神从天花板上直冲而下，目光淌血，一点一滴，已经将他的双手染红，她们黑色的罩袍下是禁忌的深渊，无数乞援的灵魂在他的精神中叫喊。

Leto睁大眼睛，试图拨开迷雾从中寻找阿丽娅的身影，他知道，此时的她承担着和他同等甚至更重的负担。他的双眼烧灼，他的头颅剧痛欲裂，女神如鹰爪般的手已经扣上他的咽喉——

刀光闪进视野，来不及了。暗夜深处传来阿丽娅嘲讽般的笑声。

人丛推搡，任谁都想第一个取下穆阿迪布之子的佩剑与甲胄，践踏他的尸体，最先到达的卫兵已经举起长矛向他的肋骨间猛刺过去。大逆不道的小子，他甚至没有穿胸甲，弗雷曼人嘲弄地喊。  
耳旁有一声喊叫，那弗雷曼人忍痛发出咒骂，倒下了。一柄剑及时穿过他的甲胄，卫兵身体匍匐，瞠目而视，临死前甚至没有多余的动作。

身形晃动，年轻的厄崔迪之子身边，一位高大的男子突然闪现，迎战接踵而至的护卫队。没有人看清他从什么方向而来，如同悄无声息的亡灵。那人昂着头，目光似有嘲弄，反手再次掷出短剑，精准而锐利的动作告诉对手他精于此道。

斯巴达人，宫廷卫队长想，训练有素的勇士。

领头的兵士们看着斯巴达人，鸦雀无声。他的盔甲已因多次战斗泛着新旧不一的刀痕，剑柄亦用得很旧，想必相当衬手。那人蓄着桀骜不驯的长发，随他熟稔的砍杀动作在战盔间散开，面对敌手，灰绿的眼睛里有近乎可见的残忍。假若给他相衬的坐骑与长矛，他们毫不怀疑，即使是一支军队，也会被屠杀得一个不剩。

但比他们表现得更惊异的是那来自雅典的年轻人，Stelios. 他几不可信地喊出那人的名字，目光闪烁。意识中唤起熟悉的声音。

 

你为什么回来？我并未应允你可以自由行动，你的行为可视为背叛。  
背叛？那名为Stelios的斯巴达人笑起来。你连我都说服不了。告诉我，是因为我手上沾了不该沾的血？还是因为我为我的王子去清除他的宿敌？  
你试图染指不是你的罪责。Leto说。阿丽娅的性命是我的。  
那也并非你自己能承担的罪责，冒着陷入疯狂的危险。如果我真这么做了，那才是背弃。

 

一支破空而来的箭中断了所有人的思绪。火把在四周亮起，更多摆脱香料控制的守卫注意到了这里的纷争。斯巴达人闪身躲过，猛烈地挥起佩剑砍向纷至而来的人群。温热的鲜血一时间几乎溅满他的半身。穆阿迪布的儿子似乎也终于醒觉过来，瞳孔不再怪异地闪着光，他拔出随身的短剑利落地挥向士兵，其娴熟程度几乎不亚于那惯于战斗的军人。两人背对彼此试图从层叠的盾牌中杀出一条道路，但人数的差别实在太过悬殊，在那斯巴达人的剑下，嘶吼与吃痛的声音此起彼伏。

如此顽固，卫队长摇了摇头，火光照亮了他没有怜悯的表情。

他站得远，视线分明。少顷，半空中一支短矛脱离了那两人的警戒，准确地插入了斯巴达人的肩头。那双灰绿眼睛眨了一下，几乎没有半点迟疑便腾出右手将它拔出，带出血红的残影。正是这一瞬间的迟缓让Stelios分了心，另一人手中的短刃剑及时地刺向他的脖颈，斯巴达人挥手挡住，中途断裂的剑刃深深没入他的手臂，失手的士兵猛力地向下压制，试图借力将对方按倒在地。随即一声清脆的声响，卫兵双眼茫然地倒下去，发出喉管染血的声音，王子割断了他的喉咙。

他们无法坚持得太久。这是同时闪现在双方脑海中的念头。

我们不能再僵持下去了。他听到了来自Leto的命令。他们早有准备，如果被困于此，你会丧命。

今晚只有一个人会下到冥府。Stelios冷笑。再给我些时间，我必会冲到尊贵的王后面前。

不。Leto摇着头，意志已决的神情浮现在他庄严的脸上。

斯巴达人几乎是瞬间就意识到了他想做什么，惊惧闪现，那对他而言本应是陌生的情感。

天父宙斯在上，Leto，住手——

年轻的王子闭上眼睛，他再度听到了厄里倪厄斯的冷笑。

时间在此静止。所有卫兵的眼神顷刻涣散，如断线木偶，瘫软在地。一股压倒一切的力量攫住他们的意识，将其操纵于股掌。

虚空的宫殿里阿丽娅布下的精神枷锁顿时碎裂殆尽，在那一瞬，Stelios想，他在Leto蓝得异常的双眼中看到了无法阅其源头的黑色深渊，蓝黑的巨浪铺天而至，定睛细察，组成那海洋的并非海水，而是无尽哭告的魂灵。

不远处的宫室里，面色惨白的阿丽娅跪倒在地，她双手颤抖着攥住床帏边缘的挂毯，无意中打翻了杯中的残酒，为那瞬间发生在意识中的交锋痛苦不堪。她哥哥的儿子终究还是动用了这禁忌的力量中最凶险的一环。

邪物。她想。他果真是邪物，和他的父亲，和我……一样。

夜色中，王后目送着侄子陌生又熟悉的背影，搀扶着那斯巴达人离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leto他父亲保罗的名字总觉得用在古典AU里非常奇怪……所以就挪用了穆阿迪布这个先知的名字了（虽然也挺奇怪的……


	3. Chapter 3

离开迷宫般的庭院，转入大路，走向山间，临近河流的地方有一片可以掩盖行迹的森林，黑夜中仅有的脱身之地，几乎没有动静的水面之上闪着微弱的波光。来时他们谨慎行路，所幸没有追兵尾随，禁术的影响看来一时半刻无法消弭。

少顷，月亮被遮起来了。有人说，这是诸神休眠，冥府大门打开的时候。

他们在湖边清洗身上的血迹，长矛留下的伤口很新，泛着不祥的血色。Leto走过来，把手放在Stelios的膝头与肩上，默默地展开治愈的能力，这是他不同于常人之力量中的一种。他看上去疲累不已，双眼凹陷。仅仅过了短暂的时间，方才的冲击却已令他头痛欲裂。记忆中攒动不安的灵魂们正在一一回到黑暗中去，但余波的声音仍未停止。

Leto不确定除阿丽娅外受自己影响的兵士有多少，他知道有几个人倒下了，或许有四五个。尽管他们远未称得上无辜，但共感中传来的痛苦足以令人精疲力竭。

我们还要通过多少这样严酷的考验？

金色之路。他想，能够结束这一切的，一条新的道路。

Stelios心中明白，更加急迫地打量着他，想知道他的精神是否已在禁术的冲击下平复。Leto却侧过脸，怒气未散，刻意不回应对方焦灼和疑惑交织的表情。斯巴达人知道，他仍因自己的抗命而心怀怒气。何况，此刻情势无论如何也不能说平安无虞。但他们遇到过更坏的情况——斯巴达人心中想，那时，自己毫无力量，亦无意志，却仍惊险度过，全因有他之故。

治疗结束，伤势没有危及骨头。Leto试图将手从他的肩头抽走，却被一把拉住。斯巴达人被鲜血和灰尘洗刷过的手臂瘦削而结实，伤痕累累，无数次或玩笑或切磋的缠斗中，他不是没有吃过苦头。自小他便知道，一旦这天生的战士认真起来，自己只有举手投降的下场。

Stelios以担忧的眼神注视他的侧脸。年轻的王子咬住下唇，赌气般地不发一言，也不再动弹，神色却少了些抗拒。

就这么默默僵持了一会儿，他叹了口气，示意自己已无大碍，对方却没有放手，他的呼吸急促，内心苦涩。Leto感受得出友人的暴躁与不安，因而用力回握，试图平息他的不安，怀着柔情与一丝愧疚。

“在王后面前施展禁术太胡来了，”见气氛缓和下来，Stelios指出，“她比你年长，也比你强大。你不可能孤身对抗她。”

“不这么做的话，现在你我都已经没命了，”Leto轻声说，“我本来命你回雅典求援，不是让你回来自投罗网的。”

“没有我，你有自信可以处理一切？”Stelios笑起来，“你和公主都不习惯谋杀。承认吧，Leto，你还没做好准备。”

“我未必会输。”

“但一旦你失控，就意味着失去一切。”他摇着头，“我不能放任你在我不知道的地方遇险。”

“记得吗？今日不是我的死期。”Leto只是平静地说，刻意不去想这句熟悉的话在对方心中会激起怎样一轮怒气。

这话果真奏效，斯巴达人猛然起身，探身向前，思绪如被火淬过的铁一般扑面而来。

“够了。别再提了。”他抓住Leto的手臂，“这种事不会发生的。”

“这是众神的兆示，服从命运……我们献祭时，神谕是这么说的。”

“那就离开。我们去底比斯，色萨利，亚细亚……或者埃及，哪里都行。总之，不要把阿耳戈斯当做你的命运，它不是。”

离开？Leto默念着这个陌生的词。离开命运，面对终生的流亡，永远的遗忘，还有那时刻啃噬着他的女神？或许好一些，逃到她们无法企及的地方，躲开先祖缠绕终生的诅咒，在某个种植着月桂和橄榄的城邦终老一生，会有温暖的床榻，情人的亲吻和温暖的炉火。当然，他们都是有死的凡人，或许会死于瘟疫，死于战争，又或许能侥幸一生，无病无灾，寿终正寝……

可是，这也将永远背叛他的姓氏，背离父亲、母亲和姐妹，终其一生，他的名字将不会与荣耀一词再有任何关联。谁若出于懦弱而逃走，就意味着背离了光荣，共同敬献的神坛，和那条梦中的……金色之路。够了，无需重复这点，他无言地摇头：覆水难收，誓言不能挽回。我看到你的眼睛，我知道你说出来的话连自己也不相信，斯巴达人。

“这也许不是你真正的想法。有时候你会说出不属于自己的话，像附身，”Stelios暴躁地反驳，“近来越发明显了。你想冒疯狂的危险吗？”

“得知神谕的人都是这样的，谁知道如今附在我身上的不是某个报仇神？”Leto没有将目光移开，“她们或许能使我癫狂、成为僭主、屠杀手足……我的命运决定好了，这件事上你无需听命于我的意志。”

“若我弃你而去，手上一样要沾你的血，这比弑君更让我难以忍受。是的，你不是我的主人，不是我的国王，你我是誓约的对象，除非我提出解除，否则永远如此。你告诉我，”Stelios用手掌覆上他的脸颊摩挲着，掌中还带着一点血迹，语气近似威胁，“如果阿喀琉斯被流放冥府，难道帕特罗克洛斯不会与他一起？”

噢，Leto心想，Stelios。

他们今生的命运已经无法割裂，对自己而言，他是什么？

Stelios明显不是他的仆从，也远非一般的同伴，而是……他的同谋。

 

 

第一次遇到这位令人头痛的佣兵时，他十三岁，至此这异邦来的王子终于告别了贵族少年的学院，获准在公民大会上享有一席投票的权利。

雅典诸亲族待他向来和蔼，却不愿在来自迈锡尼的消息上多作透露，只讲述古老的诗歌、哲学和无伤大雅的旅行见闻。唯有宴饮时，Leto才能从喝醉的人们口中探得关于阿丽娅王后与旧日城邦的只言片语。语焉不详，却足以让拥有惊人洞察力的少年掌握一切：这座城市早已阴云密布，出身高贵的Ghanima公主逃脱了迫害，却从此失去自由；为防范后方的众将起来报厄崔迪家族的血仇，曾经的将士一个个被迫放下武器与铠甲，被放逐或暗杀。其他的城邦也乐见如此，借此将势力渐渐伸向他们的命脉。阿耳戈斯并没有得到宽恕。

而在阿提卡，一切都如此不同——欢宴、无止尽的哲学思辨、盛大的运动赛会与祭典，没有战争的回音，而阿耳戈斯的影子令他在黑夜中颤栗。Leto承认，自己的灵魂已经平等地属于这两座截然不同的城市，白日是雅典的高雅与欢愉，深夜是故国的沉重疯狂。也因此，他尤为喜爱在夜里游荡，抗拒脑海中的声音。

是夜，他的叔父斐尼克斯宴请宾客，召他出席。年轻的王子未戴冠冕，身着平日的白色袍服，仅挑选与瞳色相称的天青石饰针作为装饰。他的礼仪教师向来严苛，见此情形想必会不满地责备起来，认为如此随意的打扮有失风范，可惜少年并不在乎。他几步跃出房门，双眼熠熠发光，步履轻捷，几乎将守卫撞倒，Leto向那人报以致歉的笑容，匆匆奔向外厅。目送他的背影离去，角落里有侍女轻笑着嘀咕些什么。

她们大多喜爱这位眼光顾盼如少女的王子。以希腊人的标准，他已成年，女子与男子均可垂怜的年龄。平日所及之处，常有人赞赏他的容貌。私下亦有流言，说这位异邦来的少年容姿堪与赫柏和伽倪墨得斯媲美，国王留下他多半是为了某些秘而不宣之事，用词大胆而露骨。亦有一次，Leto于教师们私下交谈的间隙听说：斐尼克斯已经不愿再为他过多费心。藏匿一个七岁孩童很容易，一旦孩子长大，开始对行军和带兵打仗有所觉悟，或亲手杀死一个人之后，一切就再也不同了。更何况，他所庇护的并非一般的孩子。

他把一切都看在眼里，三缄其口。这少年渴求自由，渴望行动，但深知自己必须忍气吞声，亟待机会。数年间，在针对他的暗杀者多次潜入阿提卡，并险些得手后，Leto早已不再费心揣测究竟是谁想要厄崔迪家族后代的命。谨慎小心被证明绝非杞人忧天，当下扮演一个默默无闻、胆小怕事的贵族少年角色，对他来说再容易不过。

他必须做出选择，穆阿迪布的儿子不能在无法复仇的耻辱中生活。命运所判的刑期只是放宽了界限，并未允许执行时心慈手软。

 

使女在席间穿梭，Leto依礼入席而坐，与众人共饮。众宾客大多来自斐尼克斯的亲信或同宗，酒过三巡后总能听到些新的消息，但现实令他失望。席间的话题再寻常不过：骑兵决定进军北方地区，集市上谷物与酒的短缺，数日前第九军团的败仗……一片嘈杂中，叔父走来，劝他趁年轻去四处游历，远离阿耳戈斯的阴影。这样对一个人的声望与见识都有好处，雅典人如是说。

来自伊鲁特里亚的卡路西狄乌斯转动自己的酒杯，开始谈论一出即将审判的公案。犯人曾是他手下的军官，胆大包天，无视伦理，因私仇杀了自己的养父和长官，为此沦为阶下囚，现正由他的手下看管。这人无可饶恕，卡路西狄乌斯评价道，我会在公民大会上指控判他死刑。尽管他与养父并无血缘，但终究违背诸神的道德。

Leto听得有些不耐。趁众人相谈甚欢时，他悄悄起身，穿过中庭，走向宫殿外围。在一处罕有人至的角落，有着不知何年修建的小小祭坛，基座上的神像许久无人问津，但他有时会独自带酒与祭品来供奉。庭院也几近荒废，阴影在夜色中幽暗难辨。

他向水池走去，试图令烦闷不安的情绪安歇，潺潺的水花声中却传来不协和音，有人埋伏在那里。鲜血飞溅，蔓延到祭坛的木架之下，金属划过血肉的沉闷声响过后，两个人影在暗处倒下。Leto骤然一惊，向声音的源头望去：水池一侧横卧着士兵的躯体，除此以外寂然无声。

“谁？”

暗处有陌生的身影在浮动，目光刚捕捉到对方的动向，一眨眼的功夫，泛光的匕首已经架到了少年的脖子上。

“别动。”一个男人的声音说，“否则我只好送你去跟他们作伴了。”

他的音量不大，威胁却清晰无疑。在黑夜的保护色中，对方的相貌难以辨清，只能看到那人因激动而发亮的双眼，热烈而带邪气。意外地，Leto发现自己并不讨厌这目光。

男人也打量着他，被擒作人质的少年倒十分镇定，他年纪尚轻，未穿铠甲，脸颊如少女般鲜润，神情却凛然：“别轻举妄动，若仅为逃命，我或许能放你走；若我死了，你也难逃一死。弑父的外邦人。”

那人没有放松手上的力道，神色略有触动：“你知道我？”

“通用语掩盖不了口音，你是斯巴达人。虽然穿步兵的铠甲，但卡路西狄乌斯麾下所有高级军官我都认识，当中并没有你，追捕你的人才是他的部下，”少年泰然自若地指出，“有人在宴会上透露，明日公民大会将审判罪犯。若不连夜潜逃，你会和他们下场一样。”

“先担心你自己吧，小子，”斯巴达人被这番话激怒了，何况他手无寸铁，只是个过分漂亮的男孩，“你想必身份高贵，那我何不拿你的性命去讨个好价钱？”

“你不会的。今日并非我的死期。”

“别耍机灵。”男人警告他。

Leto大笑起来：“这不划算。你杀了我，斐尼克斯说不定还会高兴。他很乐意摆脱我，到时，你仍是一死。”

“哦，那你算什么？”高大的男人打量少年的衣装，有意将刀刃从他的咽喉下移几寸，嘲讽地说，“国王从特洛伊抢来的吗？”

“受诅咒的人，像你一样。”少年回答，“我知道你杀了自己的养父，也知道他曾暗使手段害了你的亲族，像买卖奴隶一样把你送给斯巴达兵团。我不打算向斐尼克斯告发你，比起国王，复仇之人倒是更令人尊敬。”

听到自己的过往被悉数道出，男人一愣，疑惑地打量着怀中被匕首抵住的少年。

现在，Leto看清了斯巴达人的长相，和他脑海中的想象一般无二。英俊，桀骜，犀利的绿眼睛带着血气。他以一种近乎贪婪的目光打量着自己，似乎在盘查这番话的真假，让年轻的王子不由觉得两颊在燃烧。这是他首次直面成年男子的欲望，不论在教导还是在经验层面。想到希腊人的风俗，Leto几乎手足无措，一时没了之前的冷静。看到他突然变得不自在的神情，那人放肆地笑了起来。

“如果不去告密的话，我可以不杀你。”斯巴达人思忖一会儿，压低声音，“不过，我得把你当人质带去城门，直到我离开为止。”

“你要去哪里？”Leto忍不住问，“你……去过阿耳戈斯吗？”

“不知道，”男人耸耸肩，“我是个佣兵，没什么亲人，无处可去，接下来不过重拾旧业。”

“有一个办法：向我求援。”

“什么？”

“人们认为你的行为是犯罪，不经审判而逃走的话，你与被流放无异。卡路西狄乌斯希望判你死刑，他不是个公正的人，却拥有权势。但如果你渴求报应，可以向我申冤。我是阿耳戈斯的王子，我必在公民大会上替你求情，为你取回权利，向你提供庇护……相应地，你要向我效忠。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“你需要庇护，我需要力量。何况，除了仇敌，你也可以有些朋友。”

“但你是王子，为什么愿意帮一个逃犯？”

“我也是弑亲者，厄里倪厄斯见证，你我分享同样的罪孽。”

斯巴达人锐利地盯住他，再次用那种几乎要把他生吞活剥的目光，仿佛在判断这个灵魂值不值得自己用生命冒险。

他还能相信谁呢？他如今已是穷途末路，违背律法，遭人摒弃，受人追杀。如果世上还存有古老的正义，仅凭他自己，又怎能保证由他去伸张，令他们报应？而一个比他还弱小的男孩，又如何给他承诺的庇护？

我说到做到。

脑海里响起的声音令斯巴达人惊诧，少年蓝得异常的双眼在夜色中凝视着他，并不答话，仿佛他在某个久远的过去便已知晓一切。在那之下，秘密无所遁形。

男人轻轻点头，放下手中的佩剑，感觉到颈边少年柔软的气息挥之不去。

“看来这次我的性命掌握在你的手上了。”

“我们不能欺骗神祗。立誓之前，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“Stelios。”

“你跟我来。”

他带Stelios绕过水池，走向暗处。在无人知晓的廊柱前，Leto把自己的右手放于熟悉的祭坛上，严肃地望着他：“诸神在看着我们，你知道怎么做。”

“我的名字是Stelios，”他深吸一口气，“我来自斯巴达王的城邦。阿耳戈斯的王子，我愿献上自身以向您祈求。”

少年略略躬身，男人面向他单膝跪下，目光严肃。

“我——无人庇护而来，我身无分文而来，没有尊严，没有立足之地，一无所有，唯有我自己，仅为寻求您的庇护。”

他抬起头，展臂抱住少年的膝盖，以嘴唇吻他的双手。

“我会在您的阴影中服侍，遵照您的指示来说话，靠您赋予的仁慈来活着，决不滥用您的慷慨，玷污您的光荣，用我全部的真心和我能奉献的一切，以照看所有祈求者的宙斯之名，我恳求您接受。”

“你发了誓约，我理应接受。”少年应允，伸手将他扶起。

“从今直到你我的死期为止，我发誓给予你庇护。我必为你提供炉火与食物，我必在屋檐下为你设立尊严之地，你的敌人便是我的，我的敌人便是你的，若我违背誓约，愿古老大地的女儿降罪于我，以照看所有祈求者的宙斯之名。”

月亮从阴霾中浮现出来，金色的浮尘在透明的空气中起伏。

除了战争前的神圣仪式外，Stelios还不曾与别人结下过同样的誓约，直到被Leto，这位年轻的阿耳戈斯王子承认，他口中这陌生的誓词才终于得以见光。

这就够了，他想。这不是众神的意志，而是他自己的，众神只是见证。而在古老的律法里，誓约双方将用一生来履行此刻的意志，直到死亡，或是誓言束缚解除为止。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誓词翻译来自《神奇女侠：海克提亚誓约》，内容非常棒简直是最好的女侠单人故事了大家都去看呀
> 
> 有关誓约的内容，海克提亚实际上是希腊语Hiketeia的音译。国内漫画翻译时似乎是直接用了海克提亚作为其名字，但我大略查了一下资料后发现Hiketeia实际上就是“祈求/乞援”（在某些拉丁词源中含有“下跪”的意思），代表着一个人向另外一位身份高于己身者（通常可以是神，或神的化身，领主，主人之类）表现服从，寻求庇护，内容须包含与被祈求者的身体接触，表示降服。一般常见的例子是塞提丝抱住宙斯的膝盖恳求（I,500-501），或是普里阿摩斯抱住阿喀琉斯的膝盖并亲吻其双手求他归还儿子的尸体（XXIV，477-478，当然在以上的两个例子中他们都没有下跪）。相应地，被祈求之人也要承认求援者的尊严，接纳他进入自己的领地，为他提供食物和住所，不得滥用对方的忠诚。
> 
> 比较有趣的是在漫画中，复仇女神告诉WW，海克提亚誓约从来都不是针对求援者，而是束缚庇护者的枷锁，也就是说，在对方没有解除誓言的情况下，一旦主人加害于他或是违背诺言，将会陷入万劫不复的境地。这种暗示多少也与Leto和Stelios的关系形成对应吧。


	4. Chapter 4

自那以后，Stelios被告知可以以护卫之身留在雅典，免遭流放的命运。这自然是由于Leto在审判会前为他陈词之故。年轻的王子对修辞术掌握之熟稔，已不亚于学院中专精此道的教师，最终，大半审判者悉数为他说服。斐尼克斯对外甥突然与追捕犯人的军官起冲突的动机有些诧异，但并没有多问，毕竟，那少年的早慧与他身世的神秘传闻一样，是令他们暗自担忧的不稳定因素之一。唯有卡路西狄乌斯十分愤慨，他当即扯下铠甲，丢弃在地，直言庇护来历不明的阿耳戈斯人和弑亲的逃犯简直是身为国王的耻辱。以后除非必要，他决不会再踏进这里一步。那人的愤怒未止于此，临走时，他抛下一句话，令在场所有人的神色都骤然一变。

卡路西狄乌斯冷笑：“纵使再花言巧语，也不能阻止这孩子来毁灭我们。你们难道忘了吗？——‘最好让人中的兽类死去，好过让他重生。尤其当这兽类带有厄崔迪的血统之时。’如果你还是个聪明人，我的国王，那就应该直接烧死他，直到不再有灵魂为止！”

话音刚落，Leto猛地转头，斐尼克斯眼中已有怒色。但高级军官还没来得及发出下一轮诅咒就被扼住了喉咙，一柄晶牙匕首出鞘，准确无误地架在他的颈上，动作快得难以想象。这是毋庸置疑的警告：再多说一句，刀尖肯定会穿透他的脖子。

卡路西狄乌斯咬着牙盯住来人，谁也未曾想到的是，面对如此放肆的发言，比国王的愤怒来得更快一步的是矛盾的中心——刚被宣誓自由的斯巴达佣兵，他昂起下巴，用带有讥讽意味的目光打量了前长官一番，刻意加重了手上的力道。

“你想在国王面前拔剑吗，小子！”

“您的话非常危险，”那名叫Stelios的犯人说，“您对我的判决不满，我没有怨言。但您若侮辱我发誓效忠的主人，那就不是用言语可以解决的事了。”

“你——”

“陛下，请原谅，卡路西狄乌斯大人的神智现在不清醒，”Leto冷冷地插话，“他受情绪影响过多，失去了应有的判断力。我相信他不是有意为之。”

斐尼克斯喝令双方都离席，事后再行惩罚，会议不欢而散。眼看一场争斗被遏止，人群低声喧哗，有几个人发出了惊愕的声音，他们窃窃私语，卡路西狄乌斯这回大伤颜面，不会就此善罢甘休。斯巴达人对前长官的怒火毫不意外，他从没想过自己能全身而退，即使是在宙斯垂怜、给他送来一位不可思议的守护神的情况下。他原本已做好接受流血的肉刑诸般准备，却未曾想过，命运对他自有安排。

令Stelios诧异的反而是国王的态度——因着一个逃犯和并无实权的王子与自家麾下的贵族将领起冲突的行为，无论怎样看都不符合素有深思熟虑之名的斐尼克斯的言行。漫长的行军生涯中，他们早已对这位君主的声名有所耳闻，知道他作风深谋远虑，谨小慎微，如今却屡屡对一个外邦的少年大行方便之道。联系到那位少年的容姿与谈吐，令人几乎要相信某些传言确凿无疑。

若是原本的他，或许也会相信，直到亲眼见到这位厄崔迪家族的年轻王子之后。尽管他年轻甚至稚气，但那双洞悉真相的眼睛中闪烁的光芒并非和煦如风，而是锐利如刀剑。只要从近处凝视他一眼便会清楚，纵使同样风姿优美，即使是凡人，也不会把步伐轻捷的赫柏与身披甲胄的雅典娜混为一谈。

第二天，Leto似乎看出了Stelios的疑问，却有意吊着不说，直到向来沉不住气的后者追问为止。

“不错，斐尼克斯是个多谋的人，从不做无谓的让利。多年来他收留我，庇护我，但同样也希望我离开，带给他更大的利益。他已收到情报，知道将来会有一件大事，涉及各个城邦的结盟，也涉及我的姑母。这些年她韬光养晦，迟早会有所动作。届时，不论是出兵迎战或游说诸邦，我都将是他的人选。他知道我不会拒绝。何况他也不满阿丽娅，因为他的妹妹，伊如兰夫人。”

“他如此纵容你，是为了卖你人情？”他想到了之前Leto说的话。

“以便将来我为他所用。斐尼克斯没有直系子嗣，到时若我死了，他便有合理的借口扩大战事，我若活着，无论成功失败，都是卸下了国王的包袱。”

“你说的事，是从什么地方得知的？”

这其中的含义不言而喻，斯巴达人敏锐地捕捉到了少年眼中的一丝黯淡。

但Leto只是摇了摇头：“不是现在。到时……你会知道的。等我们共同出发，前往允诺之地。”

他还欲再问，却没有得到回答。斯巴达人知道，自己跟随的这位年轻王子隐藏着一些秘密，此时并未到与他分享的时刻。他们只是拥有共同的仇恨，而非共同的命运。这一现实令他无来由地愤怒，尽管Stelios自己也不清楚，内心隐约浮现的担忧与急躁源于什么。

 

-

那之后留驻雅典的时光像沙漠中的金色碎片，炫目而珍贵。

Leto的生活表面仍旧维持应有的样子，唯一的区别是会议、行军与格斗训练，逐渐取代了曾令少年十分不耐的文法和礼仪练习。除此以外，他们像最寻常的少年一样，在安逸中度过炎热漫长的夏日和多产的秋天。闲来无事时，Leto时常以探望住在城外的哲学家为名出游，堂而皇之地只带他一个护卫到处乱跑，借机见识城中各种新的剧目与娱乐，或是于树林中游猎打闹，背诵那些斯巴达人从来没耐心去逐句记叙的英雄史诗，相应地，他总是能在格斗练习上报复回来。一日的疲累结束后，他们偶尔会钻进小酒馆，在露台上听歌者的琴声与歌谣，遥远地在夜色中起伏。唯有此时，Stelios才会想到他誓约的对象只是个十几岁的少年，而非他那个邪魔附体的家族一般，在古老的经验与对自由的渴望之间纠缠不清，令人想起某些不祥的预兆。他不能忍受哪怕类似的想象。

待这位年轻的王子再多些经验，斐尼克斯大概会派他奔赴战场，征伐外敌，初次尝到鲜血的味道。对于征战如呼吸般自然的斯巴达人而言，这是故乡自出生起便带给他的教育。相比之下，短暂和平的时间像是捷足的赫尔墨斯从诸神手中偷来。在命运面前，凡人不能奢求什么，Stelios有些苦涩地想。

他成年时，没有在城邦中选择自己的男孩，即使同龄的士兵此时大多已享尽欢愉。原因他从未说明，为此常被军团中的同伴们嘲笑为多愁善感、异想天开。他的友人，黑发的阿斯蒂诺斯曾在一次酒会中直言不讳，说以Stelios的作派，非得找个能跟宙斯宠爱的少年相争的才罢休——因为只有神明才受得了他的脾气。一番话为他赢来了众人喝彩，也为Stelios赢得了酒后殴打同伴的美名，以及在宴席上和游吟诗人扯着嗓子唱一个月小曲为大家助兴的代价，这是众人审判的结果。斯巴达人是公正的，阿斯蒂诺斯事后如是说。

他的友人错了。Stelios并非不渴望肉体的慰藉，只是他无法说清藏在自己胸中那仿佛时刻会爆发的愤懑与孤独，像黑色的海怪，牢牢盘绕在心上几乎遮蔽所有的情感。他也曾渴慕光荣，追逐战功，但一次又一次的拼杀只是将心中的空洞挖得更深，战场上没有所爱能与他并肩作战，荣耀与自由都不能填补。

尽管对幼年只有模糊的记忆，但他始终记得被屠戮的家园，父亲与母亲的模样，和如同奴隶一般被送到市场拍卖的耻辱。因身为异族又得罪权贵，给他们一家惹来杀身之祸，而仇人的踪迹却如大海捞针一般消隐无踪。此后他不断追查，困难重重，直到所有的证据都指向他曾经的养父，那个从奴隶贩子手里买下他，以严苛的训练把他塑造成士兵的高级军官——来自伊庇鲁斯的Sebasteia为止。真相查明的当天，他把匕首捅进了那人的胸膛。

血落在手上，他的仇敌笑了，狭长双眼闪射出光芒如嗅到血腥的兀鹫，那人痛到极点反而狂喜，声嘶力竭地从肺里吐出血气和最后的诅咒。愿她们捕获你，愿她们以利爪刺瞎你的眼睛，抓烂你的脸。死者的诅咒带来厄里倪厄斯黑色的阴影盘旋，Stelios熟知她们的样子。滚开吧，他对着空气挥出利剑，滚开，你们这些以人血肉为食的鬼怪，我的仇恨已经赎清，我已自由，不要纠缠！

过了不知多久以后，他发现自己昏倒在地板上，一直缠绕他的噩梦消失了。阿斯蒂诺斯在外听到响动，冲进屋门，目睹了血迹斑斑的现场和一命呜呼的Sebasteia，顿时便明白了一切。Stelios望着黑发的友人，等待他做出选择。他已捱过众神的审判，对凡人的心思从此无所畏惧。

出人意料的是，阿斯蒂诺斯深深地望了他一眼，叹息着摇了摇头，借夜色将他推出门外，说道：走吧，永远不要再回来。

斯巴达人确实是公正的，至此他才明白这一点。

 

就这样，命运抛弃了他又重新接纳他，来到雅典后，Stelios痛苦又欣慰地发现，当初阿斯蒂诺斯所说的都是事实。诸神确实为他送来了钟爱的少年，但他却无法掌控，无法看清，仅凭本能做出选择，犹如盲眼的信徒漫游在林中邂逅了唯一的神明。将命运结合在一起，便已经出乎他的意料了。而对方索要的究竟是虔敬、畏惧或者爱，他还无法分辨。

“你在想什么？”一天，Leto神出鬼没地从他身后绕出来，一手拨拉着Stelios乱糟糟的长头发，看他暗中得意的表情，想来是又从正事中逃脱了。

“原来你读人心的本领也有不灵的时候。”毫无规矩的佣兵正抱臂坐在廊柱的阴影里晒太阳，反手去摁少年的手腕，“溜出来的？”

“别管了，德尔斐的人来了，我不愿见到他们。”Leto轻巧地闪开，心知这个难缠的家伙有意要试探他的格斗。Stelios在这方面的教育方式完全配得上斯巴达人远近闻名的铁血。尽管已经磨练了一阵子，但每次遇上这种情况，他还是下意识地想逃跑或干脆采取某些不太名誉的方式——先下手为强。

不幸的是，晚了。斯巴达人动作快得像魔鬼，他无情地用一只手便卡住Leto的肩膀按在墙上，让后者好好地呲牙咧嘴了一阵子。

“又输了，”Stelios大笑，“别想了，你偷袭也赢不了。第几次了？”

“我早晚会赢的。”

“我拭目以待，小主人。”

“不要那么叫。”Leto皱眉。

Stelios两手一摊：“那怎么办，你不承认是我的主人，卡路西狄乌斯大人岂不白受了一顿惊吓。”

“他活该，那人暗中调查我的事已经有一阵了，吓吓他也好。”

“怎么，他为难你？”

“不。他还没有迟钝到在国王表示不悦后重提此事。不过谨慎总是没错，卡路西狄乌斯和几个将军在筹划着什么，斐尼克斯还没抓到把柄，不过他总会的，”少年敏锐地环顾四方，低声说，“再过不久——一切就清楚了。到时国王会派遣我出行，你跟我去。”

“知道了知道了，更多的你也不肯说，那我就拭目以待，小——”

“说了不要那么叫了，”Leto抢在话出口前打断了他，“这让人有种欺骗众神的感觉。我借助你的力量，并非奴役你。”

“你生气了？”

终于反应过来的Stelios抬起眼睛，Leto绷住自己的表情，尽力想显得严肃，但那样子怎么看都像是在赌气——和他一贯给人的印象全然相反。突如其来的恼火不由令斯巴达人疑惑起来，他于是靠得更近了些，盯着Leto的神色，一丝隐秘的不安在空气中攒动。

他能够祈求更多吗？在这段秘而不宣的情感中，盲目的是否不止他一个人而已？

他的心思，Leto不可能不知道，尽管他尚年幼，但所有希腊人都清楚，曾经的厄崔迪家族几乎是无所不知的代名词。他们洞察过去和未来，没理由看不透人心。Stelios并不是怯懦的人，仅仅是某些自己也说不清的本能阻止他肆无忌惮地陷入更深的境地，那对凡人过于危险。但此时，少年的神情却明白无疑地告诉他，他曾经的顾虑是错的。

“你不想当我的主人，那如果我说——我要你做我的男孩呢？”

Stelios低声但清晰地说，望着少年蓝得不真实的双眼，惊讶于自己竟然如此迟钝。

Leto的神色有片刻的动容，没有说话，他抬起眼睛，睫毛微微翕动，像是在从言语中考验这请求有几分真实。

Stelios被这番沉默刺痛了。但已来不及，隐秘的阀门一旦开启，任谁也止不住。

“不敢？”他挑衅地说，“不要说你对此一无所知。还是那些智者没有教你什么叫爱欲？”

这已是完全的僭越了。Stelios并不打算再解释什么，不管被拒绝或是惩罚。理性或许会阻止人走上毁灭，但他不能放着自己的灵魂不管，否则它会枯竭而死。

Leto再次望向他，像是在他的目光里确认着某种存在，那是他们都渴求许久但未宣之于口的东西，即使冒着搭上性命、丧失理性的风险。爱让人完整，能带来光荣，智者们只会这样说，刻意不提它还伴随着忧伤与疯狂。他为什么没有早意识到这一点？

他想得入神，没防备地被一把抓住领子，让身经百战的佣兵也吃了一惊。Leto的手臂用力将他拉向自己，迫使灰绿色的双眼映入蔚蓝色的，烙印一般印在斯巴达人的脑海。

“你以为自己很大胆吗？”他听见Leto一字一句地说，“你太慢了，居然等到现在？”

不再有疑虑了。长久以来的渴望像洪水，沿途席卷所有思绪，只留下不死的热望。Leto的手仍然停留在他的脖颈，指甲陷入其中嵌得生疼。Stelios抓住他的手掌移上自己的脸颊，缓慢地呼吸着，感受着满溢而出的欢愉。他头一次在这样近的距离观察他所爱的少年，用目光勾勒那熟悉的轮廓与唇边的弧度，还有眉间因时常思考而显出苦恼的一丝印痕，无数的记忆在那之下涌动。不。斯巴达人摇头，现在，这一切都与其他人无关了。没有痛楚也没有众神的作弄，更没有捉摸不定的未来，只有眼前的少年是属于他的，从身体到心灵。

他们在廊柱的阴影中亲吻起来，从彼此的嘴唇间交换炽热的吐息，紧闭的眼帘后面，无数火焰纷纷坠落将灵魂穿透，而身体因之震颤。透过紧挨在一起的胸膛，他听得见燃烧的心跳。你的命运是我的。喘息间，他们互相重复，我的命运也是你的。这甚至不是对所有权的宣誓，仅仅是指明早已存在的真理。关于爱的真理。现在，年轻的王子才算是明白了哲学家口中的这一课。

好在，他是个进步神速的学生。

 

-

同年春天传来消息，聚居在阿提卡外围的弗雷曼人挑起了内战。这个民族已经与他们争夺资源与土地数百年，向来不服从希腊人的治业。他们抢夺水源和东方运来的香料，有些人甚至使用遥远城邦的统治者阿丽娅的名义，尽管许多弗雷曼人视她为叛徒。外界很快便陷入一片混乱。没有人再把注意力放在贵族们的内部龃龉上，仅仅关心谁来赢得战争。一个外邦王子与一个流亡佣兵的私事，轻易便被更多的战报和国内事务淹没了。

为了雅典的利益，斐尼克斯决定投入援军，他年轻的外甥成为前往各个城邦游说的角色首选。Leto自告奋勇承担这项使命，仿佛一个干渴很久终于获得水源的人。国王暗自松了一口气，他一向忌惮那些有关邪物的传说，有关厄崔迪家族，有关他们的双胞胎在洛克西阿斯神殿中的预言。何况，他并不想将大批兵力投入对付弗雷曼人，能借此收复旧土并缔结盟约，他便已心满意足了。雅典人相信，灰眸的胜利女神钟爱人类的智慧，不会为蛮勇之人所停留。

年轻的王子乐见这一点。夏末，Leto选定Stelios作为护卫，从港口乘船踏上旅程。乘船出海时他无需地图，那些星星点点的目的地早已了然于心，迦科鲁图是第一站，他将在那里见到伊如兰夫人家族的两位摄政，然后是底比斯，贝瑟里尼，科林斯……阿耳戈斯将是最后一站。

船队划桨离港，飞鸟在醇酒颜色的空中盘旋，追随着使节乘坐的船，沉默的目光见证他们终于获得的自由。船只穿行过海岸边暗沉的山，Stelios望向凝视海平线的Leto，他一向在重大场合时说话较少，出自稳重的天性。但那热切的目光已经明白无疑：这渴望烧灼他多年，伴随脑海中的声音一起。

Stelios明显地察觉到他的王子身上的变化。他在短暂的时间内仿佛褪去稚气，那份非人之美未曾减少。但斯巴达人所感觉陌生的，却是他沉静异常的精神状态。从前，尽管时常会说出与年龄不符的话语，他所认识的Leto仍是不折不扣的少年脾气，会因一句无心的调笑或直接的表示而乱了阵脚，乃至生气。但这些特质却因战争的接近而逐渐消失，近几个月，Leto越发沉默寡言，一切都引向某些不祥的猜测——他的姓氏、他父亲穆阿迪布神秘身死的谣言，以及他那似乎洞察一切又可操纵人心的天性。

凡人不容看见未来的人，这道理即使是他也了然于胸。但当人所爱为神祇的时候，他便不再忧虑凡人的心。通向宿命的线交葛纠缠，若要把它解开，必须深入到每丝每缕，如同米诺斯的迷宫，前方并没有通晓一切的向导引路。他们只能选择生或者死，其中并不存在妥协或分离的选项。

“我做了一个梦，梦见我的思想，我的身体……不再是属于自己的。”忽然，Leto望着他说。

“只是梦而已，它不伤人。”

“思想会，神谕也会。有时我们可以看见未来，你知道。”年轻的王子说道，“我只是疑惑，那其中我的位置在哪里。”

“你又看到他们了？”

“还有很多人。压制那么多声音不是件容易的事。只要你想回忆点什么，他们就争先恐后蜂拥而至……他们都想自由。如果你长时间让某一个人的记忆浮出水面，总有一天，他或她便会觉得可以占据你的肉体。”*

“听着，他们不存在，”斯巴达人说，“他们死了。未来还没有来临。别看他们，现在才是真实的。”

“我面临着两种选择。一种是找到Ghanima，我的妹妹，维持厄崔迪家族的神秘光环，然后重新坐上王座，直到死；或是像我父亲说的一样，找到金色之路。然后他们就会永远消失，”Leto烦恼地说，“但是我不确定，一旦这样做是否还能保持自我。金色之路是危险的。我或许会不再是我自己。”

“这就是你一直以来如此苦闷的原因吗？”

“不管怎样，我们最后都要和阿丽娅碰面。一个魔鬼缠绕着她。但那之后……”Leto静默片刻，然后简单地说，“如果我担心的发生了，你可以解除誓约。”

“别像个傻瓜一样说话，你就是你。我不会让你消失。”

平滑的海面被帆船的前翼划开，有那么几分钟，他们都没有说话。过了一会儿，Leto向他伸出手。他注意到少年已经戴上父亲留给他的戒指，轮廓压入他冰凉的手指，上面印着属于厄崔迪家族的鹰徽。Stelios用力握紧，在指间交替感受疼痛与焦灼，试图用这瞬间印证着什么，一个没有说出口的谜底。

“你要记得你说过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stelios他仇人的名字，我没想好。于是本着不能让背锅侠肖爷没戏份的原则(?)，我就用了他名字的希腊语变体……  
> *的部分是从沙丘小说里摘来的。


End file.
